Laid to Rest (2018)
Laid to Rest 2018 was a supercard produced by XAWA. It is the first event to be produced under the Laid to Rest name, and the fourth and final supercard of the 2018 season. The main event saw Taven defend the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against The Alien and El Loco Rojo. Background The main feud heading into this show was the feud between Nightmare and The Ogre. The Ogre defeated The Alien and Nightmare at the previous month's event, Anarchy Colosseum VI, to not only regain the pendant, but the XAWA Hardcore Championship as well. The Ogre would then lose the title two weeks later on ''Worldwide'' to Cyrus Mason, though he would gain it back after Mason successfully defended the title against Will Smith. The Ogre then challenged Nightmare to a Lost Souls match, a match in which one of the competitors would have to climb a ladder twice, once to retrieve a skull, and once more to retrieve the XAWA Hardcore Championship. The match was changed prior to the event to make the third fall pinfall or submission. The main undercard story saw Taven take control of the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship at Anarchy Colosseum VI against Kitana, who had to let Cyrus Mason defend for her as Taven injured her. Taven was set to defend his championship in a triple threat Halloween Brawl match against The Alien and American Hillbilly. Also on the undercard, Blackheart was on a long losing streak, culminating in his loss to Sgt. Dowell in an I Quit match at Anarchy Colosseum VI, a match in which Blackheart stated he would never quit. Blackheart's feud with Dowell continued, but no build was done during this event. Blackheart was scheduled to face Chaos Zero in a Tangled Web match, while Dowell was not originally scheduled to appear. The undercard also featured the ongoing feud between Deacon Storm and Cyrus Mason for the XAWA International Championship. Mason and Storms two previous meetings ended with Mason victorious, so a challenge was laid out for a third and final matchup that would see the two go head-to-head in a Texas Death Match. Finally, on the undercard, the feud between Trinity Parker and El Loco Rojo continued. At Lethal Lottery, Parker had revealed that Rojo stole his green mask from his half-sister's unconscious body following a car accident. This immediately turned Rojo heel. On the Halloween edition of Worldwide, Rojo discussed his family and why he took the mask in a promo, in which he declared he would be facing Parker at Laid to Rest in a Mystery Mayhem match, with all weapons legal. Event The show opened with Kitana challenging Taven once again for the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship, only this time the match would take place at Recoil, and Kitana would be putting her career on the line. The first match was the Lost Souls match between Nightmare and The Ogre for the XAWA Hardcore Championship. Each man would retrieve a skull, resulting in the last match being via pinfall or submission. The Ogre eventually won via pinfall. After the match, Nightmare's body was repossessed by another demon. The second match was the Mystery Mayhem match between Trinity Parker and El Loco Rojo. Before the match, Deacon Storm, who was accompanying Parker to the ring, tried to make small talk, resulting in Rojo brutally attacking him and throwing him into the entrance way set. The match ended when Rojo hit Parker with a street sign across the head, following it up with his Codo Loco to win the match definitively. Backstage following that match, Blackheart talked to Deacon Storm, who was confirmed to be busted open by Rojo, and asked him if he would be able to participate in the match between he and Mason later, to which Deacon replied that he could and asked Blackheart to check on Parker. However, Zero interrupted and told Blackheart they had to go on next. The third match was a Tangled Web match, in which both men had to be tied together via spider web, between Blackheart and Chaos Zero. The match didn't last too long, as Zero picked up the victory over Blackheart. A frustrated Blackheart took his anger out on a nearby chair with a steel pipe following the match. Will Smith made his way to the ring, issuing an open challenge that was answered by Sgt. Dowell. Dowell defeated Smith with a roll-up while holding the tights. After the match, Dowell performed the Dishonorable Discharge on Will Smith. Next, Shade returned in a backstage promo in which he announced he would be inserting himself into the XAWA International Championship match between Deacon Storm and Cyrus Mason. The XAWA International Championship Texas Death match was next, featuring Deacon Storm, Cyrus Mason and Shade. During the match, Dowell interfered and delivered the Dishonorable Discharge to Mason, allowing Storm to pin Mason. Storm would then keep Shade occupied long enough to overcome the odds and regain the XAWA International Championship. The main event of the evening saw Taven defend the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against The Alien and a third opponent that was supposed to be American Hillbilly. However, El Loco Rojo interrupted, telling everyone that he had taken care of Hillbilly and was inserting himself into this World title match. The match ended when Taven nailed a double Apocalypse on both men, and pinned The Alien to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. Following the match, The Ogre came to The Alien's aid to make sure he was okay, only to be interrupted by the debuting Rapteed (a demon inhabiting Nightmare's body, so he takes on the appearance of Nightmare). Rapteed easily dispatched both men to end the show. Results Talent * Kitana * The Ogre * Nightmare * El Loco Rojo * Trinity Parker * Chaos Zero * Blackheart * Sgt. Dowell * Will Smith * Deacon Storm * Cyrus Mason * Shade * Taven * The Alien Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2018 Category:Supercards featuring Kitana Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:Supercards featuring El Loco Rojo Category:Supercards featuring Trinity Parker Category:Supercards featuring Chaos Zero Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring Sgt. Dowell Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring Deacon Storm Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Shade Category:Supercards featuring Taven Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA International Championship match Category:Supercards featuring XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match